GODS AND MONSTERS A Death Note X Reader Story
by ValKreaturess
Summary: — ; Death Note inspired READER insert - containing Ryuk x reader & L x reader. The main focus of this story is to submerge you into a new Death Note-verse in a way that you've never experienced before; I don't plan for this to be a regular 'x reader' fanfiction. PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER REGARDING THE STORYLINE
1. Chapter 1

—?; Death Note inspired READER insert - containing Ryuk x reader & L x reader. The main focus of this story is to submerge you into a new Death Note-verse in a way that you've never experienced before; I don't plan for this to be a regular 'x reader'  
fanfiction.

This world i g.  
And so is his.  
Upon meeting a shinigami unfortunate enough to lose all his power, you begin to think back to times where the world was periled by the new age— Kira. With many events to come your way, you begin to believe in a new dawn once again; but one only of  
destruction.

So is it fate that the creature and you have come together?


	2. p r o l o g u e

" _You've done it this time."_

 __

 _"You're in big trouble with him now."_

 __

 _"I wonder what the old man is going to do to him. Something morbid I hope."_

Voices rang out one by one getting involved in the situation at hand. Each little parasite of a deity just had to have a word in— and at this point, he wondered if he could even call these pathetic beings gods at all. What were they all for, really?

That would include himself. In all honesty, he didn't care. How could these creatures lay around all the time doing absolutely nothing, not even anything selfish to benefit themselves? It truly proved it, gods of death were just not needed.

If they even tried to have even the tiniest bit of fun, it's considered the wrong thing to do. What did these guys know anyway?

They'd never tried it— unlike him.

And here he was, being punished for his need for entertainments. How barbaric.

The Shinigami Ryuk; Kira's pet God, as the fellow gods of death referred to him as. He was never a pet, though, just a spectator on the sidelines enjoying the show. And what a show that was...

Apparently borrowing a notebook of an acquaintance isn't permitted. Yes, it was just borrowing! He'd give it back to Sidoh after... Maybe. Okay, maybe he was lying to himself a little. Either way, he was to be punished for not only that, but meddling  
with the entire human race. He was the one to start it, after all.

Torches of blackened flames aligned the path up to the king's throne, not doing much to brighten the usual gloom of the Shinigami Realm. There's no real way to tell the difference between night and day— hell, there isn't any of the sort even; but on this  
particular 'night' though, the world around them seemed to have a sinister tension about it. Ryuk wasn't worried, but should he be...?

Sure, he was a little disappointed that his game had come to an end. Back to boredom. But that was it, just no more fun and games for him, right?

"Ryuk," The figure of rusted gold and broken gems began to speak, it's skeletal mouth not even having to move a whole lot, "I'm sure you know why you're here."

There was a long pause. Not even the sounds of the repulsive shinigami crowding around could break the heavy silence during the few seconds.

"You have tricked the King. You have gone against the rules of our kind."

The quietened mumbling from the crowns began to pick up now, but Ryuk didn't bother to look in any directions. He just remained as collected as usual, though, he wasn't able to blurt out any clever remarks right now. Not here, not to the King, not like  
he'd done with...

"There is no reason to drag it out; it'll only take up our time further-"

"And what do you plan to do with all this time?" He thought too soon. Ryuk definitely should not have done that, "All the time in the world, eh? This positively / g/ world."

He gave one of his signature sinister chuckles despite knowing his inevitable punishment would grow worse with every snarky comment he could make.

"You can't see why I did it? Is your vision really so clouded up that you can't see the reason behind my actions? No, of course not... It's as if you're all bound to this boredom."

"/Boredom/?" The King replied, visibly irritated, "You meddled with not only a human, but the entire race because you were bored, Ryuk?"

Ryuk's grin stretched wider than it normally was, eyes glinting somewhat, "Yeah, something like that."

The atmosphere of the grayscale around them got ever heavier, thick with the tension. Even shinigami begin to feel unnerved sometimes.

"So what're you gonna do to me? What's my punishment?"

There was another long moment before speaking again from the King, just glaring at the rebel in front of him with cracked crystal eyes.

"You are to be forbidden to enter the human world ever again. If you are caught entering, you will be found and executed. Your remaining life span shall come to me."

'To be expected.' Ryuk thought to himself, 'how does he even plan on killing me anyway? The only way I've heard was that time Rem told Light...'

"And,"

The bold glint in Ryuk's eyes disappeared and was replaced with one of anticipation, obviously confused.

"... I will relieve you of both your Death Note and your Shinigami eyes."

Now all he could show was blatant shock. What? How bad was it to deserve this!?

The gatherings began to mumble again, much louder and more startled by the King's decision. This... This wasn't heard of. If he really went through with this, it would mean eventually, with Ryuk being blind from the identities of each human, he would  
grow old without more added lifespan to his and die.

Ryuk was sentenced to death.

A slow and horribly boring death.

And so it begins.

October 30th 2017, 10:40 PM, Japan.

One day before Halloween, the holiday for the spirits and gods.

Today is the day.

— ? —

 **[A/N]: This is a piece of writing that I've been very excited to put out here. Death Note is a very intriguing universe, one that I want to bend to my will to give us a little taste of the world we love so dearly. Making an x reader style story with a more thorough plot that you can enjoy is my primary goal here. I want to be creative and make this very aesthetically pleasing.**

 ****

 **Other characters from the story shall feature in this and have an X reader quality, L confirmed. Though, won't let you know exactly how yet ;)**

 **  
**

 **Support and followsis greatly appreciated!**


End file.
